fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Crib Notes
Crib Notes is episode 2b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle (main character) *Professor Flan (debut) *Necronomicon Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Jamie Kennedy as Kyle *Jim Cummings as Professor Flan *Jeff Glen Bennett as Necronomicon and Mr. Mufflin Plot One Saturday morning, Kyle sits down near his coffee table, and reads thousands of books. He is cluttered up with a lot of studying to do. Soon, Fanboy and Chum Chum enter after a failed stunt jump attempt, and ask what Kyle is doing. Kyle says he is studying for an exam called M.A.T. (Milkweed Admittance Test) and if he passes it, he'll go back to Milkweed Acadamy. Fanboy thinks he is studying too much, and gets him a leftover from the freezer. The "leftover" turns out to be a flan-a raspberry flan-and when Fanboy puts it on Kyle's plate, the flan expands, grows a body, and transforms into Professor Flan, Kyle's former teacher! An angry professor blames Kyle for turning him into one. Kyle quickly acts innocent to hide his fear, but it's no use. Flan heard about Kyle's plan to go back to Milkweed, so he made plans of his own to come back tomorrow and grade his M.A.T. exam. Fanboy thinks Kyle should fail, so he can stay in Galaxy Hills with him, but Kyle decides to cheat. He searches Necronomicon for help, and finds a spell for crib notes. He chants the spell, only to turn him into his baby form. Which is how the spell works-the wizard becomes a baby, and has to go to sleep in his crib for the crib notes to appear. The boys encourage Kyle to sleep, but he starts to cry, alerting them to hold him, but he turns out too slippery. They perform a circus routine and get him back to the crib, but wind up cutting a hole in the floor, sending him to the basement. Later, Fanboy thinks Baby Kyle needs a snack before naptime, so he takes a spoonful, but Baby Kyle won't eat it. Fanboy decides to perform a "here comes the plane" trick, but he takes it literally and Chum Chum drives a plane to get Kyle to eat from the giant spoon it had. Later, the boys decide to rock Baby Kyle to sleep, but they take "rock" too seriously and put on a concert for him! They strum their guitars and throw him all over the audience, until he finally falls asleep. Fanboy and Chum Chum then tell the audience to be quiet, and sing the "Be Quiet!" song. The next morning, Chum Chum finds out Kyle had a major growth spurt, meaning Kyle is his pre-teen form again! However, there are no crib notes. Suddenly, Kyle starts saying things like, "BADA" "BACA" and "DABA". He thinks it's baby talk, but they're really spoken crib notes! Using the really weird words, Kyle completes his test. Five minutes later, Professor Flan returns and grades every answer correct. Kyle cheers for himself, then he begins glowing and rises up into the air. He tells Professor Flan that when he returns, he'll turn him into a plum pudding (as he had originally meant to). But, Professor Flan tells Kyle that the answers are correct, but he didn't use a No. 2 Wand. Kyle stops glowing, Professor Flan denies the re-admission, and leaves. Fanboy and Chum Chum are glad that Kyle is staying, but Kyle is upset and bored. Fanboy thinks Kyle should be cheered up, so he and Chum Chum get out their guitars and play "Cheer Up". The episode ends with the boys playing the song, while Kyle annoyingly tries to ignore it. Songs *''Crib Rock'' *''Be Quiet!'' *''Cheer Up'' Gallery 'Title Card' Crib Notes.jpg 6006956240_d6046b628b.jpg 6006955966_1e25a1412a.jpg 6006411863_cc78f77a32.jpg 'Episode Gallery' Trivia *Gags in this episode: **Professor Flan dropping icing everywhere. **Fanboy and Chum Chum taking something literally. **Fanboy and Chum Chum rocking out on guitars, which annoy Kyle. **Fanboy shouting "One, two, three!" before starting a rock song. **Kyle saying weird words, which are really crib notes. *First time Kyle is seen at a younger age. *This episode reveals that all three main characters are ambidextrous. Kyle is ambidextrous because we saw him write with both hands one episode after another. Fanboy is ambidextrous because he does lots of things with both hands. Chum Chum is ambidextrous because he played the guitar with both hands. *This episode took place before "I, Fanbot" because Fanboy didn't know what studying was. In "I, Fanbot", he knew how to study. *Kyle's last name is revealed to be Bloodworth-Tomason. *This episode, along with "HypnotOZed", "Risky Brizness" and "Kids in the Hall" were originally supposed to air on August 6, but were pushed forward to August 27. *This is the first appearance of Professor Flan, Kyle's former teacher. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum told Kyle to fail the test and stay with them forever, they secretly don't want Kyle to leave, as he's become a good friend to them. *Kyle would've passed the M.A.T. if he also checked his wand number before working, but if he did, this would've put an end to the overall plot of the show. *This is the first time Kyle is seen sleeping on the show, though he is technically a baby when that happens. *This is Kyle and Necronomicon's first appearance in season 2. *First episode where the outside of Kyle's house is fully shown. *First episode of season 2 to have more than one musical number. *Fanboy mentions Milkweed for the first time in this episode. He sings it out in the "Be Quiet!" song. Continuity *Fifth episode to focus entirely on Kyle. The first four were "Wizboy", "Chicken Pox", "Sigmund the Sorcerer" and "Lord of the Rings". *Third episode where Kyle laughs manically. The first two were in "Wizboy" and "Lord of the Rings". *Second episode to take place entirely at Kyle's house. First was "Chicken Pox". *This episode seems to be similar to "Chicken Pox", where Kyle gets transformed into something which causes him a problem. *As a new running gag for the series, whenever an attempt to get re-admitted to Milkweed fails, Professor Flan says, "Re-admission denied" as something happens along with it. *Eleventh episode to only take place inside a building for almost the whole episode. *This episode was originally supposed to be paired with "Back From The Future" before it was changed to "GameBoy". *This is the twenty-first time the title of the episode is said. *Third time Fanboy and Chum Chum do a wild jump on a bike. ("Marsha, Marsha, Marsha", "The Great Bicycle Mystery") *This is the second time this season Fanboy's name was not said. Goofs *Throughout the episode, when Fanboy and Chum Chum play their guitars, they switch from right-handed to left-handed and back. It's implied that they are ambidextrous. *When Fanboy empties Professor Flan from the container, Kyle's ears tilt down breifly. This happens again in the shot where Kyle sees Professor Flan expand on the dish. *In this episode, Fanboy Chum Chum seems to help Kyle get back to Milkweed despite his affections for him. Allusions *The title is a spoof on the technique of the same name, where one writes notes on themselves to cheat. *'Scholastic Achievement Test (SAT)' - The M.A.T.'s are a parody of the test students take to go to college. *'Cinderella' - When Kyle says "Bibbity" in the spell, this is a word from Cinderella's Fairy Godmother's magic chant: "Bibbity Bobbity Boo". *'Dexter's Labratory' - The plot is similar to the episode "Don't Be A Baby", when Dexter turns his parents into babies and Dee Dee tries to turn them normal again by getting them to fall asleep. *'The Simpsons' - The Rock Concert is similar to the episode "Flamin' Moe's", When Aerosmith tells the audience "Are you ready to rock?!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with no female characters Category:Episodes with no background characters Category:Kyle